Under the Big Top
by arkwingedsurfer
Summary: The First has plans all over the world. Here's the second part of its plan, so many Slayers now and soo much fun to be had by all. Look for Ethan


Melissa Cane shook her head, she was reeling from whatever hit her. Her brown hair hanging in front of her face as she inspected the cut on her lip, somebody had punched her or something. Where was she? The room was dark and musty, but there was a sickly sweet smell in the air.  
  
"Come on Melissa. You gotta come with us to the circus, I hear Brett's gonna be there." Melissa's friend Sheyla leaned over her side to tease her. The bus hit a bump and that sent Sheyla flying over into the back of the bus seat in front of her.  
  
"Ow." Sheyla groaned.  
  
"Alright Shey but if I don't end up kissing him tonight then I'm never gonna talk to you again." Melissa said giggling. She reached out her hand to her floored buddy.  
  
"Right, got it. No smoochies then no talkies. But I gotta say Lissa wouldn't it be romantic? Sitting on the top of a ferris wheel watching the fireworks bursting and holding hands and then that famed kiss that eclipses everything else around you? Alright I have got to stop reading those novels they sell at the supermarket check out counters." That made both of the girls giggle. Melissa felt something like electricity trickle through her body, starting from the crown of her head a warm energy filled her very being. She closed her eyes for a second to fully appreciate the power that crashed against her being.  
  
"Hey Mel a little help here?" Sheyla asked looking almost pouty.  
  
"Oh sure, sorry Shey. Here you go." She said as she stuck her hand out.  
  
"Thanks. Wow Mel you got a grip now. Can't wait to see if you can use those on the rope climb for Mr. Gunderson."  
  
"You mean Miss Gunderson?"  
  
"Well she teaches PE and has more body hair then my uncle who lives in Russia."  
  
"Come on Shay." The bus had stopped in front of Halloway High school and the two girls traipsed out ready to face the horrors of being a high schooler.  
  
Melissa had touched something like spider web brushing against her face. That had jolted her back to reality.  
  
"If this is some sort of joke Brett." Melissa cut her threat short when she heard whimpering. She wasn't alone in the room there was another.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Melissa's precarious steps towards the source of the voice quickened.  
  
"Stay away from me." It was a girl's voice she thought to herself. "Look you bastard! Do you know who I am? I'm a Slayer. And when I get out of here I will rip your painted face a new one do you understand me?"  
  
"Excuse me." It was too dark for any of them to see each other but what Melissa could make out from the voice was that the girl was about her age and also very scared. "My name is Melissa. Umm can you tell me where I am?"  
  
Something inside of Melissa told her to lean back a few inches. She obliged the feeling, knuckles had passed through the space where her face used to be.  
  
"You're a Slayer to huh?" the darkness had called her.  
  
"A what?" Melissa's day just kept getting weirder and weirder.  
  
"A Slayer. Follow the sound of my voice." The darkness again called out.  
  
"Ack!" Melissa shrieked "These spider webs are creeping me out."  
  
"They're not spider webs. It's cotton candy."  
  
"Cotton Candy?"  
  
She heard the flick of a lighter being lit and smelled paper burning. There was finally light in that dark room.  
  
"I'm Kat." The girl on the ground said extending her hand. Kat had a black choker around her neck and obviously dyed black hair.  
  
*&*&*&&*^&*^*&^*&^*^&*&^&*  
  
At this point Melissa would have rather been sleeping in her bed, or gossiping about boys, not sitting next to this mall goth talking bout how she's chosen to fight minions of darkness. Kat's words seemed to drone on and on about this fantastic fairy tale with vampires and witches, gaping mouths of hell complete with a final battle between good and evil.  
  
"Wait, wait." Melissa shook her head to keep from falling asleep. "I thought you said it was one girl to save the world, so if you're the Slayer how can I be one to?"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. She had fought long and hard in the festering mouth of hell to kill evil and now she's stuck explaining a sacred and deadly calling to a GAP wearing, Britney Spears worshiper.  
  
"Look I told you!" her voice carrying malice and frustration. " Willow the witch, channeled her powers and released the essence of the Slayer from the scythe and we were activated!"  
  
"Well can't someone unactivate me? You know pull the plug. This Slayer is no longer in service please try again, umm Never!" As Melissa went on and on about how she didn't want to be a Slayer Kat lied back and reminisced about when she and her fellow SIT's had a similar discussion.  
  
Each of them had sat together in the Summer's household, bunched in a circle trying to work off their tired muscles. Kennedy had worked them through several different and extremely hard katas. One of which had broken either Rona's or Cammy's nose? Kat couldn't recall, there had been so many different girls each from different backgrounds it was hard for even her to remember her own name. They should have worn dog tags, Kat thought in hindsight. They all didn't want to be there, some of them had never even had a watcher let alone knew why men with artistic wounds for eyes were hunting them down. Remembering the horror that those girls felt, the weight of being chosen as a champion for good, Kat felt a small nugget of compassion for Melissa develop.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, for being so rough with you and..."  
  
"Almost trying to punch me in the face." Melissa quipped.  
  
"Yah and for that to. But I mean it's not like you wouldn't have recovered after a few minutes anyway. I mean feel the back of your head. In the past five minutes that gash has closed."  
  
Melissa had forgotten that she had been in fact bleeding. Her hand's searched for any scar or remnant of a wound but she couldn't find anything.  
  
"So I have lightening fast reflexes and super healing powers. Aside from that whole dying before your twenty thing this would make shopping so much easier."  
  
And we're back to the superficial. * Kat grunted in her head.  
  
"But I'm still confused. Kat?" Melissa asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"The Carnival." She said with a sigh.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*'  
  
Hey guys, this is the second portion to my Loyal and Lamb story thingy. I'm planning to send, some scoobies to investigate this mystery. OH I love making Slayers. There will be a new Slayer to add to the history books. For now it's confusing I admit but review and I'll try to illuminate this. Cyah guys. 


End file.
